Takayuki Fuyu
Takayuki Fuyu is the Captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13 Appearance Overall, very feminine looking. Due to his long hair and petite features, he is often mistaken for a girl. His eye colour often differentiates between green and grey depending on the light. He has a very slender/skeleton body type, lacking much muscle and having next to no fat on his body. His eyes often have a sad expression, constantly looking to the ground as if they were in thought or disinterest. On top of this, he is incredibly pale, with this combining with his incredibly black hair. Personality Takayuki is a very aware individual. Due to this, he appears to be an incredibly smart being when in fact, he just realizes his role and others and does his best to follow it. He is often seen as out of touch however, constantly lost in his own thought or melancholy. Despite this, he is known to be kind or soft to those under his wing, often earning the loyalty and hearts of those in his squadron because of this. History Takayuki came from a small family in the western rukon district, his family were never in a bad position yet they were never in a good one either. Takayuki decided that he did not want to spend his life simply being content, and wanted to do something. He decided to take the test needed for the shinigami academy, shocking all by showing that he had an immense amount of reiatsu. During his classes, he was incredibly weak at hakuda and zanjutsu yet his hoho and kido was at such a high level that he was easily able to make it through the special acceleration program. From that moment on, his abilities began to flourish as a member of the 5th division. Mission after mission, he proved his efficiency and capability on the field of combat and after several recommendations, he moved from being a 3rd seat to taking the captain exams for the vacant 6th division. He was able to pass with slight difficulty due to his barely lieutenant swordsmanship skills and entry level hakuda skill. Due to his inexperience as a captain, he was initially shunned by his squad of veterans but after days and days in the field, he managed to prove why he was given the position and the division began to favour him. Though he is not exactly new, he is not a seasoned veteran of the Gotei 13 and still has plenty to prove to the other captains and to himself. Powers and Abilities Kido Master: Takayuki managed to graduate purely because of his Kido abilities. Possibly within the top 3 best kido users in the entire Gotei 13, he is able to cast nearly any Kido without incantation, and possess a vast knowledge base about it, possessing near mastery of the higher ranking Hados such as Kirohitsugi, Senju Koten Taiho, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho and Danku. Expert Swordsmen: Although not his strong suit, Takayuki has near masterful use of his knife, being able to use his Shikai to empower his strikes and attack with pure efficiency. He is far from the best swordmaster, but he has close to mastery over his Zanpakuto. Shunpo Master: Although he is not exceptionally strong, Takayuki is extremely fast, being extremely proficient in Shunpo and possessing mastery over many of the techniques. He can get from place to place surprisingly fast. Hakuda Combatant: The only reason that Takayuki has any skill within the field of Hakuda is because it was necessary for him to move to the rank of Captain. He is not very proficient at it, but he is able to use his bare hands in the case that he is not armed. Immense Spiritual Power: Although he is not a particularly old shinigami, the amount of Reiatsu that Takayuki possesses is immesurable. Although it is not heavy, it is extremely potent and the amount of spiritual pressure that Takayuki possesses is close to being one of the best in the soul society. Possessing so much reiatsu means that the captains proficiency in Hado and his Zanpakuto is amplified because of the amount that he can cast without running dry. Durability: Whilst not the toughest of opponents, the sheer amount of reiatsu that Takayuki possesses makes up for his lack of physical strength. Zanpakuto Hibenrisukai(Heavenly Sky). In its unreleased state, it takes the stature of a wakizashi. The handle is unwrapped and the guard is shaped in the form of a cross. Hibenrisukai in its spirit form resembles a wyvern. Hibenriskai's release command is "Pray to the wind." This changes the Zanpakuto into a much smaller weapon, notably a switchblade with a larger blade than one would usually have. The special abilities that the Zanpakuto posses are: Kaze katta(Wind Cutter) - A technique performed by Takayuki which releases a sharp blast of air from the edge of the katana, taking the appearance of a sonic wave. This technique possesses the sharpness of a katana whilst bolstering impressive force. Geiruhauringu(Howling Gale) - A technique performed by Takayuki. It possesses enough strength to knock over a building, but cannot inherently damage from just the force. Only a large amount of weight or resistance can move against the wind. Uindoshirudo(Wind Shield) - A thick layer of wind surrounds Takayuki, giving him protection from weaker ranged attacks and Kido without incantation under 40. Bankai - Tensukai no Hariken Upon activating his Bankai, Takayuki's real spiritual pressure is released. His bankai acts like a lock and as such, he only uses his Bankai when he is not in the presence of bystanders who will be affected by the sheer amount of destructive reiatsu that he releases. On top of this, the reaitsu released creates a large storm of wind. Upon release of his Bankai, his current techniques grow much stronger and Takayuki gains 2 extra abilities that he can use, though he can only cast them once per day and he cannot cast them in direct succession. This is because of the sheer amount of reiatsu required to use them. Kami no Ibuki(Breath of God) - Takayuki can only use this on a severely injured/downed ally. This ability allows him to fill their body and lungs with his own reiatsu allowing them to stand and fight until the supply of energy is depleted. This use puts a great strain on Takayuki's reiatsu supply, enough to weaken his level of power. Taifu no me(Eye of the Storm) - This ability is only used by Takayuki in extremely tense fights. It surrounds him with a large amount of his own reiatsu, and drains his pool of energy quickly. However, his physical and kido abilities are amplified massively. On top of this, it also creates a ring in which people cannot leave unless their reiatsu is stronger than Takayuki's at that present time, forcing his opponent to engage him Category:Characters Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami Captains Category:Division 6